


Feeling crampy

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [55]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Other, Vibrators, menstrual cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:How would the Papas and Copia react to their s/o dealing with monster cramps?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Reader, Papa Emeritus/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Feeling crampy

**Papa Nihil** \- Honestly, this kind of stuff squicks him out. You would think a man who has been covered with the blood of ritual sacrifice on more than one occasion would have a much stronger stomach, but he’s old and from a time when such things were only talked about in euphemisms. The man probably sat in his study smoking cubans for the duration of his sons’ entrances into this world. I mean, he _cares_ , and he doesn’t want you in pain … but he doesn’t want to particularly be _a part_ of the situation. He’ll send you some of that good shit for the pain, a nice fire Ghoul to curl up with for the duration (It’s one (1) fire Ghoul, and the other Ghouls have started calling him “Crampus” in jest, but they get to curl up with all the cute Siblings, so who’s laughing now, huh?), and a nice box of chocolates—not that Russell Stover jawn … something _nice_ , like La Maison du Chocolat.

**Papa I** \- He’s unflappable, but fussy. This isn’t anything he hasn’t seen or helped with before. Gives you some of his herbal remedies to help ease the pain before drawing you a nice hot bath—complete with massaging jets—in which to submerge yourself. Sometimes he just lets you doze off while he reads a book, other times he’ll get in behind you and give you a nice rub down (the jets are good for his aches as well!). Feel free to bitch and moan—Papa knows sometimes you just have to be miserable; he’ll rub your back and keep your hot water bottle fresh while you do. Unlike his father, the man isn’t squeamish (he’s seen his share of messes, and a little period blood is like .01 on the scale), so if you want a little endorphin release to ease the pain, his clever tongue is at your disposal.

**Papa II** \- Let it never be said Papa doesn’t take good care of his pets. His problem is he may be, ah, a little excited by your moaning and writhing around in pain. You wouldn’t want to add some pleasure to that, would you? You can take it, right? Just a little? For me, pet? Blood or no, he’ll have your legs splayed while he holds that tricksy vibrating wand to you, making you die that little death over and over … and over again. What cramps? You'll be too busy squirming and writhing from the overstimulation to think about your contracting organ. When you’re little more than sentient jelly, he’ll have one of his Ghouls carry you to his deluxe bathroom spa, where he’ll hose you free of fluids before settling you both in his hot tub. Afterwards, he’ll swaddle you up in blankets and heating pads while he serves you medicinal tea directly from Primo.

**Papa III** \- He hates it for you and is distressed he can’t magically take it away. (In the past he has tried to find some demonic spell, only to have Sister Imperator hiss at him that if any such thing existed, she’d’ve distributed it decades ago, so puT THE RITUAL BOOK DOWN, TERZO.) He turns into a bit of a mother hen, and—even though he’s gone through this with others, everybody’s different—ends up throwing the kitchen sink at you. How ’bout 800mg of ibuprofen? Some of Primo’s herbal remedies? A hot bath? A hot water bottle? A heating pad? A hot water bottle AND a heating pad? Do you want him to massage your shoulders with his hands or your sweet spot with his tongue? Crampus has got to be around here somewhere! At some point, you’re going to have to remind him that _you’re_ the one who needs to be taken care of and that he needs to calm the fuck down. After that, he usually reverts to his sensual and tactile proclivities—hand feeds you pain medication followed by a hot bath where he massages your temples; goes down on you if you ask for it and with alacrity; happy to cuddle up with you and refresh your hot water bottle when necessary. (Still willing to go find that Ghoul if you need more heat than he can offer.)

**Copia** \- The Cardinal is much too nervous about overwhelming you to mother hen, but that’s not to say he won’t hover. He knows this is about you and your pain, but you find him quite often wringing his hands at his inability to take it away. He’ll want you close to him so he can care for you personally and monitor your bad days, so he’s going to sequester you in his own quarters for the duration (though expect he probably has a helpmate—Cumulus if she’s available, but Cirrus or even Aether can be trusted as well). His care includes a precise regimen of pain relief (whatever you prefer, dear, you know your body); a hot water bottle to curl around; a heating pad for your back; and some of those good, soft cuddles. With the rats. What, _amore_? Animal contact is beneficial to our health, no? Proven stress relief! Be aware that he’s definitely going to want to use his tongue on you. For, you know—medicinal purposes.


End file.
